


「THREADVERSE | TAILOREDTALE」

by JuneTheTrickster



Category: TailoredTale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Occasional)One-shots, Fluff, Friendship, Future Character Death, Future gore, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Tragedy, Undertale AU, different multiverse, ooc ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneTheTrickster/pseuds/JuneTheTrickster
Summary: Ink goes to a universe and meets the only occupant in the white space filled with colorful strings. Seeing no harm from the other, he starts to befriend him and soon enough they become good friends.But never did he knew that this kind of friendship will take a route towards the worst possible scenario in the future.





	1. THRDVRS |  TLRDTL

 

**Main Characters:**

****

 

**[ * SHEARS 「W∀˥M∀ɹƎ」 Sɐus ]**   
**[ * HԀ - ∀┴ʞ - Ɩ pƎℲ - Ɩ ]**   
**[ * ┴ɥǝ ǝɐsᴉǝsʇ ǝuǝɯʎ˙ Ɔɐu oulʎ pǝɐl Ɩ pɐɯɐƃǝ˙˙˙ ]**

**[ * ˙˙˙ qnʇ ɥǝ ᴉs uoʇ ʎonɹ oulʎ ǝuǝɯʎ˙]**

**[ * Cut ties with fate and ended everything with his hands.]**

 

**THREADVERSE**

  
It is believed that time, space and all of existence are made up of threads. No one has confirmed this yet, but there are lores that may connect to this belief like _'Strings of Fate'_. There are some who had attempted to study this but somehow they end up stopping mid-way or simply just forget since it _"didn't look all too significant"_.

If such belief were to be true, what would happen if someone were to know how to manipulate and interact with these threads?

That would be something worth looking unto.

* * *

 

**The PROPHECY**

***tick***

***tock***

***tick***

***tock***

***dong — ! dong — ! dong — !***

When the darkness consumed the multiverse and the light has shattered the path that connects the demon that controlled the lives of many monsters, humans, plants and gods alike — that Guardian of All Possitive Things, Dream; 「 _Daybreak_ 」, told me as he held his brother in his arms, both fading into the darkness like everyone else:

 

"If you really wish to save the 「 _THREADVERSE_ 」, then you must kill the true sin that has created the beggining. For he, the Creator, is nothing but a vessel for the true sin that had created 「 _MISFORTUNE_ 」 that plagued the lives of many souls and existence."

  
Guardians...

Monsters...

Humans...

Gods...

So many lives has been devoured by the darkness. So many souls have accepted their fates with no resistance. The 「 _VOID_ 」 has opened to take everything in it's form of 「 _MERCY_ 」, as it could not allow such a sin to exist any further.

But...

"Shears?"

Despite of everything...

"...Ink."

... just like everyone that disappeared in the darkness...

"What is happening?"

... I am selfish for wanting to live in such a desperate realm. We all knew and kept this secret locked in our souls. Burried it with all the other hopes of being free from the curses brought upon us.

"Ink..."

But unlike everyone else...

"... I am no longer Shears. I am 「 _THEM_ 」. So come to me, my most beloved Creator."

***crack***

**...** I am not scared anymore.

 

**「ERROR XXX: File "** _**SPCL_Tailoredtale_Shears.chrtr** _ **" cannot be found.」**

  
***beep***

***beep***

***beep***

***beep***

***beep***

 

**「01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001」**

* * *

 

_**1Ov1CYx0ap** _ _grew and scattered in the wide fields, a space that only_ _**1OoKst** _ _could access. A place where only the_ _**iPf0nbyCaTRqo00adgw48LJbFCRU1xlV** _ _could sleep in a slumber they will never awaken. The tomb of the_ _**ATrMh7qEn5Pfn8dcrGHCJ0t** _ _— Overside._

 _"Heya."_ _**1OoKst** _ _greeted cheerfully, his ever growing grin plastered in his face as he looks down at the only tree that stood in the wide fields. "You gotta hear this thing, it's hilarious!"_

 _"The thing you planted? It kinda grew and is still alive to this day, I think  it's already on the peek of it's maturity. Man, if they ever see this, I could just imagine the horrid face and screeching they will make. They totally wouldn't see that coming at all!"_ _**1OoKst**_ _laughed out loudly, his mind filled of images he find amusing. "I knew, the moment you eft, you did something. But I guess that's something to expect from someone who won a bet against me. Don't worry, I'm keeping my words — I am still waiting for the thing you wanted to show me."_

_"Haa... It's kind of disappointing and boring though, couldn't you have made things more chaotic and crazier? You would've gained much favor from me, thank you very much. But oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with it."_

_The_ _**c7HRmDB6fb9F7gxRhmNl** _ _then tossed a golden coin that had a shape of a three-leafed_ _**V2aoK4xO** _ _to the roots of the tree, the golden piece falling on the side of the root without making a sound._

_"Welp, time for me to go and slack off. If I work too hard today, they might find me again. Sigh, I miss my old gambling days."_

_And with that, he adjusted his green fedora and took out a paper money with convoluted designs of_ _**24AhzmuTEx** _ _in it._

_"Good bye, I won't be coming here again, I think. Time to pay back my losses."_

_The paper money ignited, immediately causing the holder to disappear somewhere no one can easily find. Leaving the fields and the lone tree alone in this personal space with a wind gently blowing as if something was seeing off the visitor._

* * *

 

 

**「Loading File: "THRDVRS_TLRDTL.chptr(1)"...」**

 

 

**「AU_Map: 3 r d  o f  X X X X X T A L E」**

* * *

「 _bleep._ 」

Somewhere in the multiverse, a small dot of black ink appeared on the colorful ground and widened. It formed into a small puddle, bubbles blooping and popping until a small lump emerged and turned into a bigger one — slowly forming into a figure with mismatched lights blinking from its dark form. Soon, the figure has finally formed, with a signature long brown scarf that had many white ink splattered on the end and the sides and a long big fountain pen rested on the back.

That is right, such monster who appeared in this space is none other than the **「Creator of Universes」,** " **「Inscription」** **Ink** ".

Ink, being a free roaming monster, had seem to notice an existence of a place he have not seen before. Or to be specific, a place he does not remember seeing at all. And thus, Ink decided to take a peek on the place for an inspection.

"Eh?"

Ink blinked, looked around at the surroundings left and right as he tried to take in the whole area.

The first thing that had come to his thoughts was the **「Anti-Void」** as the place looks just as similar to a certain glitching skeleton's place. Though some aspects were quite similar — _the presence of threads and strings and the endless white_ —, Ink could notice the difference of this place and the **「Anti-Void」**. Like how the magic strings — _which had this peculiar feeling mixed up with the magic, it seems to be an energy similar to life force_ — are on the ground instead of hanging up on the endless void of white and had so many array of colors. Error, that saddistic glitch, does not seem to be one who can create magic in many forms and traits. So Ink could mark off the possibility of this place being a part or an extension of that place.

And there is also this strange feeling... The feeling of familiarity to this place. Ink, having entered here, had immediately have this impression that this place is no different from a Universe. And to add up fuel to the confusion, this was a Universe created by Ink himself.

 _'Strange!'_ Ink still looked around, curiousity and confusion evident on his face. _'I don't remember making a place like this. Why does it feel like I'm the one who created it?'_

For once, Ink admits he is forgetful and not too much great in memory games. But of all the things, there is one that he will not forget: _his very own creation_.

Not only did he not remember creating  this kind of Universe, but he also could not seem to fathom the thought of making a Universe that is a little to no use. It doesn't  seem to have a name too!

_'Maybe another error came up. That or Error did something like this instead. Whatever he is planning, I don't really wanna know.'_

This was the first time Ink has ever encountered this kind of situation, so it wouldn't be much of a question if he doesn't have any idea on what to do. It's obvious that he wouldn't like the idea of having another Error roaming around his creations and destroy them. He does not want to deal with another monster who likes to destroy what he is making. It's downright insulting him!

"Hmmm?" Ink blinked when he noticed some threads being grouped in colors and seems to be tied on the other faraway end. It caught his attention as the ground filled with colorful threads and strings are mixing together and is looking more like an image noise than threads when seen in a distance. Though as simple and random as it may be, with this, Ink will know what else to do in this small seemingly half-empty half-filled universe. With a light scratch on his chin, he walked into the nowhere with the threads leading his path. Ignoring this tugging feeling in his neck — nonexistent nerves telling him there was something bad that were to happen.

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

The sound of his footsteps lightly echoed unto his hearing.

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

' _The more I look into the threads, the worse it makes me think that I know thise place. It feels like the answer is already stuck in my face but my tongue just wouldn't roll out the answer!_ ' though the thoughts of the Creator sounded vexed, his expression remained without a slightest change — still having that curious yet youthful look as he ventures out to seek what this meaningless world has to offer him before he decides what to do for it.

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

As Ink followed the path where the thread led him to, he silently observed the surroundings in his peripheral vision and took in everything that he could see of this world — which was honestly almost nothing. Nothing changed as he was moving forward, it felt like even if he was walking for so many minutes, he was still not advancing. It felt... pointless. This place was more of a stained white canvas that couldn't be used for painting. The silence in this incomplete world felt like it was impairing his senses, forcing the thought that this world really has no use but to imprison one away from everything else. If it wasn't for the presence of his footsteps, maybe Ink would have thought that he wasn't existing at all. Even for someone like him, he would never want to be something that doesn't have meaning and form.

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _snip_ _._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

「 _tap._ 」

"Huh?" Ink suddenly stopped abruptly on his tracks, his hearing picking up a sound aside from his footsteps. It was faint, barely even heard if one was not listening intently. So, in order to confirm what he had heard, he closed his eye sockets and focused all of his attention to finding the source of the faint sound — almost merging into the nothingness of the world.

「 _snip_ _._ 」

And there it was.

「 _snip_ _._ 」

「 _snip_ _._ 」

「 _snip_ _._ 」

The sound of blades cutting through strands of fiber.

「 _snip_ _._ 」

「 _snip_ _._ 」

「 _snip_ _._ 」

Without knowing it, Ink had already opened his eye sockets and started walking once again to the source of the sound, feet soundlessly making way and taking the same path where the threads are grouped and gathered. It was not long until he spotted a small green figure in the distance, it seemed like it was moving slightly — it looked like there was something or someone alive in this god forsaken place. For a moment, Ink felt his body relax without him even knowing he had been tense. It seems like he found comfort on knowing that someone was in this place.

_... The relief of knowing he wasn't alone made him glad. The presence of another reminded him that he exists, for some odd reason._

His legs continued to move on without a pause, treading into the threads that were grouping without him noticing. This made the green figure stop and look at his direction, capturing every bit off attention from the Creator whose eye sockets widened when he saw a faint glimpse of light on the other's sockets.

 

_**M a g e n t a .** _

  
Something tugged on Ink's neck, taking him back to reality but also bring him to an untimely entanglement.

" _Hey—!_ "

And he fell with a loud thump, face first in the strange cold thread-filled ground. Thankfully enough, the ground was soft — not as soft as cotton but soft enough to prevent injury from happening in his fall. But despite of this, Ink didn't feel all too comfortable having his face smacked on the ground. And when he sat up, he felt his left foot being tightly held in place by the threads that his foot got caught on and caused him to fall forward earlier.

"...?" Ink reached to the threads that was gripping tightly on his feet, trying to untagle it but to no avail, and ended up having his fingers join in on the tangled mess. _'What in the world...'_ he tried to pull his fingers but it only tightened the threads.

 _Great._ He is stuck now. What a great way to end up as while exploring.

"oh my, are you in need of assistance, stranger from another world? you look all... _wrapped up_." a soft voice asked before it was followed by a chuckle. Ink looked up to see the source of the voice, only to freeze in awe at the sight before him.

It was a skeleton monster clad in hooded green kimono, dark green and magenta sashes wrapped around the other stomach neatly and clothes dropping up to his ankles. He seems to be wearing something underneath his kimono too, Ink can see a light green turtle neck and a green hoodie. But the most eye catching was the other's face — his head was adorn with an array of flowers with the color of the seven human souls, petals looking like it was made of silk and was almost lotus-like, and a pair light blue hair ornaments were inserted somewhere in between the flowers. There were stitches on the other too, in an area where his right socket was were light blue stitches but there were abundant of magenta stitches from neck and the hands. It's possible that there are other stiches in his body too, but Ink doesn't think that this Sans wouldn't just take off his clothes just to confirm Ink's thoughts. But what made Ink stopped completely was the other's eye lights. The a pair of magenta lights — _with one having an almost hypnotic pattern paired up with a small cyan pupil and the other looking like a normal magic eye with a shade of yellow at the side_ — seemed to make Ink cease to function, like something flicked the off button inside of him.

 

_'A weird feminine Sans...'_

  
This was certainly a sight he doesn't see in the Multiverse in an everyday basis.

The Sans was oblivious to Ink's state, he only knew that the other was checking on him because of how he looked at him. His gaze made him a little nervous, but he only placed his hand on his chest gently to calm himself. _Tis okay_ , he thought, _this stranger doesn't have that repulsive look on his face_. Worrying will be for naught, he is determined to help out this stranger in his binds. So without any further ado, the Sans slowly sat on his knees in a graceful manner. The light blue ornaments made a light jiggling sound as he moved to sit in seiza, taking out a small and sharp metal-like instrument then carefully cutting the tightened threads that had bounded his leg and fingers. "'tis best if you are careful and watch your step, dear sir. it would be terrible if you get entangled with another set of threads without me unbinding or cutting it." and with a gentle smile on his face, the Sans finished cutting the threads on Ink and sat in an upright position.

"Oh... thanks!" no matter what happened to him earlier, the kind actions of Shears snapped Ink from his unresponsive state and made him think that this feminine Sans was not someone bad. Ink watched the other attentively as he slowly stood back up, patting on his knees lightly then offer him his small stitched hand to help him stand up. He took the small hand and stood up as well, letting it go once he was up and balanced. Once he was set, he looked at the small skeleton — _who only stood up to his lower chest_ — in a curious manner which made the other shift and hide his mouth behind his sleeved hand.

"such a curious monster, coming to such a place like this. may i ask how you winded up to this place, kind stranger? this place is but a zilch. a company is something i have not had for ages, at least in my long stay in this desolate white space." the feminine Sans asked the creator in his own curiosity, features softening in the comfort of having a company after so long. Ink may have not noticed it but the Sans was very happy to talk to him, something pretty strange to feel when speaking with a total stranger. But the Creator being naturally used to these kinds of questions, he took the other's hand — _feeling it jolt and pull back a little_ — then shook it in enthusiasm.

"Hi! I'm Ink Sans, my given name is Inscription but just call me Ink for convenience. I'm kind of the Creator and also a guardian to this multiverse, but I mostly just do my job making amd chasing after people who don't appreciate my creations. Also, I came here because I felt magic in a place I haven't gone to. I didn't really expect to see a whole new universe and also you, it's really a big surprise!" in response to Ink's answer, the smaller skeleton nodded his head lightly and gently squeezed the hand that was still holding him in acknowledgement. The Creator holds so much energy in his self introduction, it made the Sans smile and shook his head a little.

"ink sans... 'tis my great honor to meet a figure such as yourself. i would love to introduce myself but i assume you have heard of the name Sans so many times already from various worlds you have created. i believe i am not the one who holds such a name. for this, i am terribly sorry but i do not know how to introduce myself as." with a look of a silent apology, the Sans withdrew his hand and sighed helplessly. Thankfully, it looked like Ink knew this was coming and only shook his head in the sorry that the other gave to him.

"It's fine! I'm sure we can figure that out. But now that we are talking about different worlds... I... I don't remember creating this universe at all. Is this even a universe? Where are the others? Are you the only here? I don't remember creating you at all..."

 

_And here, Ink just realized that he probably had said something offensive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated version of Chapter One is fimally out! Sorry if it's a short chapter. I will give a whole day for you peeps to read this version and the older one before I fully delete the older chapter. Also, I would like to say in advance that the older chapter had more content than this because this chapter had half of the content that the first original chapter had. But anyway, I think it's best to leave cliff hangers anyway since a lot of changes are bound to happen. Anyway, I won't explain in detail the changes that is bound to happen. I will just put up the important stuff I think is worth mentioning.
> 
> • The gibberish you see in the Intro is not just some random crap I put up. To decode it, you will have to 
> 
> • Ink is showing more of his character in here — making it more convincing if he is told to be SOULLESS. Better make him in character a bit more.
> 
> • Threadverse has a special feature: given names. Wherein special characters have names special only to them. In here, Ink's given name is Inscription.
> 
> • Shears' magenta colors now gives an effect to various people. How they will react to it also varies from people to people.
> 
> I think this is all that is worth mentioning. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Please do look forward on the next one. Also, it is recommended that you peeps point out the typos and errors in my grammar because I barely had time to edit this chapter. I will recheck them later and correct them when it's an eyesore. Welp, thats it, see you peeps later!
> 
> Extra note: Update notes and author's notes will be deleted once all the outdated chapters have been updated.


	2. THRDVRS | TLRDTL

"It's fine! I'm sure we can figure that out. But now that we are talking about different worlds... I... I don't remember creating this universe at all. Is this even a universe? Where are the others? Are you the only here? I don't remember creating you at all." Ink then realized that he might have said something offensive, or at least something not too nice to hear for the other. If this was how this universe is created, then it only meant that this Sans had been alone because that's how he had created him to be. And saying that the maker of his world forgotten him... isn't that downright sounding bad? It's like Ink was telling him that he was abandoned, and this won't paint anything great in the other's head. Ink, being considerate enough to try and lessen the possible damage he made, was about to defend himself only to receive a soft yet sad laughter from the Sans.

"oh dear creator, many things occurred in this world. to remember such world from the past and not witness the great change, that is an attempt that remains for naught." for a moment, Ink saw the lonesomeness of the skeleton when he flashed him a small gentle smile. But as fast as he had seen it, it disappeared immediately without a trace. The Sans then turned his back and glanced at Ink, prompting the Creator to follow him before turning his head and start walking to where he was settled in earlier. Ink could only nod and follow him, seeing nothing wrong and also wanting to hear more of the other's story. "this small space is nothing but threads and memories of the fallen. thing will never be the same, and i will not hope for things to return. but enough of that, let the bygones be bygones. best to move on that carry more weight into one's soul." with those words, silence followed. Ink was pretty curious on what had happened, but having seen that the other doesn't want to talk about it made him drop whatever questions he had. Even if he was thick-faced, he could still acknowledge people's privacy in an extent.

In silence, Ink followed the Sans to where he was once seated, watching the other's back as he walk in a dignified manner. Truly, whatever mysteries this monster had gone through, Ink somehow felt curious as to how his creation would become so different and so unique. Those that were created uniquely can be counted by his fingers, this Sans did not seem to be apart of these people yet somehow he managed to become unique in his own. What happened that probed the complete change of this monster?

When they arrived to the place, Ink watched the kimono clad skeleton sit down gracefully in seiza, appreciating the serenity that the Sans had displayed as he takes his seat. When he looked at Ink in anticipation, Ink scratched the back of his head and mimicked his actions clumsily — thus making him end up sitting with his legs slightly parted. It was... quite uncomfortable to say the least. It's probably because Ink wasn't used to sitting like that.

"..." and there, they stay. Facing each other with one staring intensely while the other settling and pulling out something from his sleeves and fiddling something in his little fingers. Silence consumed the place, but Ink didn't feel uncomfortable about it. He wasn't alone, he wasn't going to fade away into nonexistence. The presence of the other skeleton assured his safety, and maybe also his sanity. But this silence... could be bad right? Ink knows he said something that made the other sad. Maybe this silence wasn't comfortable to the other. _'Should I apologize? He doesn't seem to be minding it. Maybe I should—'_

"Oh!" Ink's thoughts were abruptly dropped when his sight caught a flash of bright clothing. It was uniquely designed, yet it showed that the one who made it was still learning as there are some patterns that got messed from the others. But still, it didn't change the fact that he was good at designing patterns, the embroidered flowers look great in the cloth, this was no different from creating art. Seeing that the other skeleton was holding it, Ink was able to confirm that he was the one who made it. It only made the Creator brightly smile. "You... made that?" despite of it being obvious, Ink still asked. He was pleased to see someone create, make something out of small things with their hands. Creating something like this... meant that the other was dedicated, a trait that a Creator like Ink should have. And seeing this from this strange Sans made him appreciate and less tense if he ever was.

"oh this?" the Sans paused for a moment before smiling and drawing the cloth closer to his eyes before continuing to his work on the piece of clothing. "yes, 'tis i who made this. i have been working on this piece for many days now, but today i ran out of threads fit for weaving so i had to stop and make balls of threads again. haa, i should've made more before starting my little work."

"Ehh, so you mean that from threads to strings and to the actual process of working, you do it by yourself?" getting swept away from his curiosity and hype, Ink inched closer to the Tailor until their knees are inches apart. The Tailor did notice this, but only kept silent about it and worked with his cheeks getting a little flushed. "That's just amazing! But it must be time consuming." the praise made the color on the Tailor's cheeks become more defined, obvious. With this, the Sans looked at Ink with a gentle smile and chuckled — briefly pausing on his work to give Ink some attention.

"being in such a desolate place, time is no longer a problem to me as i have nothing else to do. i... i am gratified that you find my work pleasing, but i doubt that it would be something great within the eyes of a real creator, yes?"

"You're wrong!" when the Creator exclaimed, the Tailor jolted in shock and  tried to back off only for him to stop when he saw the shapes in Ink's eye sockets shift to a heart and star. "All kinds of art should be appreciated and acknowledged! You're skills are something that creates from a simple thread to a beautiful clothing, isn't that amazing on it's own? You are amazing, astounding!" Ink will never know but his words filled up a small space inside the Tailor's SOUL. It was small, _as there was still doubts clouding in his SOUL_ , but it was enough to make the other skeleton put away what he was holding and cover his smile with his stitched hands.

 

_'What a strange fellow, complementing a complete stranger... But then again, I have no rights to say this as I am readily welcoming him like a friend.'_

  
"oh you, great flatterer." soft laughter could be heard from the Sans, his small frame rattling slightly in his joy. "if there is anyone amazing in this little space right now, it should be you, ink. would it be funny to call a creator a walking piece of art? because right now, that's— eh?!?" Sans was going to throw a flirt, planning to compliment Ink back in his thanks, but the Creator started throwing up a black substance that smelled like ink. He tossed the fabrics and threads on him, making sure they don't get stained by the black liquid, and crawled on his knees to sit by Ink. His small hand patted the other's back gently, worry was all over his face as he tries to ease the Creator in his own way. "my goodness! are you alright— oh no, who am i jesting with, you are not alright!"

After a couple of minutes with Ink throwing up on the threaded floor and the Tailor havong his chest heavy with worry, things finally settled down and the Sans offered them to move from away from the black stains. Ink apologized for the mess, and also for the stains that got into the skirt of the Sans' kimono. His apologies were accepted quite easily as the other didn't find any problem about it — _but he did get lightly scolded for worrying other things when the one he was supposed to worry about more was himself. But while he was being told off, Ink's smile was somehow getting wider_ — a little rainbow colored blush working up on his cheeks as he watches the other pout and scold him while taking out a handkerchief and wiping the other like he was tending to a little mischievous child. He sure is fussy, Ink thought as he bent himself lower to let the smaller pouting skeleton wipe off the rest of his ink, but this showed that whatever happened earlier was nothing. That this Sans was not someone really someone who is thinking of harming anyone. It was a good sign, and Ink also thinks that this Sans would be an interesting company to be with.

"look at you, grinning even though something so worrisome happened to you! the creator is being irresponsible to himself! hmph! be more concerned, you should value your health..."

"Hehehe, sorry, I'm sorry. I just got too happy and excited. I do that when I get too much excitement."

"that is really one strange way to portray your excitement, my dear ink." having said this and learned that it was something that was strangely normal to the Creator, the Sans felt relieved that his otherworldly visitor was alright.

The two chatted for awhile, talking about various things in their lives. But it was mostly Ink and his adventures all around the Multiverse, as the Sans could only offer up simple stories such as how he tried his best to learn on textiles. They chatted, they joked, they laughed, all while the Sans was weaving with a loom on his lap and a bent needle on his fingers.  He would sometimes ask questions even while working, dropping a comment and a joke here and there and chuckling when he finds something amusing. But even while he was busy with his work, Ink knew the Sans was happy — _that sweet and gentle smile on his face, the soft expressions on the other, and the way the other was holding back when he was trying to laugh_ — and that he was not ignoring him one bit. When those strange magenta eyes that shines brighter, it was hard to believe that the other was not paying attention to him even if he was busy creating his own way of art.

The Sans, meanwhile, was just too happy with the company. So much so that he tried busying himself a bit with weaving so that he wouldn't have to look at the other directly in the eyes. It was rude and impolite to do so, but he didn't want Ink to see him all too flustered. He didn't want to let the other get stranged out with his reactions. So it was his best choice to focus some of his attention to his weaving. But despite of this, he still couldn't help but feel amused and laugh at some of the stories that Ink shared. Sure, he noticed the Creator shifting from one story to another — _like he forgot what he was going to say and just continue on with another story anyway_ — but some of the stories he share was just too funny that he can't hold his laughter back too well. And he just loves how the Creator looks so clueless sometimes, wondering how things happened when it was him who instigated such an event to occur. Really, the Tailor was having a time on his life. This white space was filled with their voices, their cheerful laughter — the Sans had even forgotten the torment of silence this place had given to him.

That's how happy he was.

**Hǝ ʍɐs so ɥɐddʎ ʇɥɐʇ ɥǝ ɥɐp ɟoɹƃoʇʇǝu ɥoʍ dɐᴉuɟnl ᴉʇ ʍɐs ʇo ʞǝǝd ou lᴉʌᴉuƃ˙**

_'Nothing could go wrong, right?'_

"Ah!" Ink suddenly exclaimed loudly, making the Tailor jolt in surprise and look the the Creator in confusion and worry while he puts away the cloth he was working on. "We haven't decided for your name yet! And this universe too! Normally I would instantly know the name of the universe I'm visiting when I enter it but nothing popped out... But anyway, you can name it yourself if you wanted to." the confusion of the other skeleton turned into amusement when Ink brought this up. After many hours of talking, it seems that Ink had finally remembered that. He must be forgetful, but he was not forgetful enough to not remember that the place they are staying at is nameless like how the Sans is in a multiversal standpoint. The smaller skeleton could only chuckle at this.

"why, i do not really have anything in mind to name myself as but..." the Tailor's eyes flashed as an idea came to him, carefully speaking his next words to the Creator while searching for a little assurance from the other's eyes. "... if you would like, you can come back and see if i finally have a name to go by. you will come back... right...?" the tone of his voice dropped little by little when he asked this question. There was a chance, a big chance that Ink would not come back to this place — leaving the Sans alone in this eternal white and be alone forever. Just like how he was meant to be.

 

_What a fool! Do you really think that the Creator would see you worth coming back for? You? A spec of useless dust? Worthless! Why do you even still hope for anything at all?!_

  
A heavy dread settled in to the small skeleton's SOUL. It was the truth, he is indeed worthless... _so pathetic_... But if he gives up now, then how can he show Ink that he is trying his best to be worthy? No, this can't stay like this, he needs to take a step. So the Sans shook his head lightly and looked up at Ink with great anticipation. He used to have cut ties with everything back then, but right now he is not willing to loose a single thread of connection with Ink. He doesn't want this happiness he felt with the company he had to be short lived. He was truly happy with him... so he wanted to be selfish enough to yearn for more of the Creator's company. Just a little spare of his time was enough, as he knew Ink had a lot of responsibilities to uphold. Just a little bit of his time, that's all he asks for.

"Oh, cool! So the next time I visit, I can finally call you by name. Isn't that great?" Ink smiled ever so brightly, making the Tailor make a shard intake of breath.

_Oh._

**「** _**... ba-thump...** _ **」**

**「** _**... ba-thump...** _ **」**

**「** _**... ba-thump...** _ **」**

The Sans was no fool, he knew that his SOUL had reacted to that smile. That little silent promise was enough to shake a SOUL to wake in it's slumbering state. Dark magenta filled the other's face as he giggle to himself, little happy tears could be seen at the sides of his eye sockets. "i see... " he cupped his own cheek with his hand, still giggling happily that he had no choice but to cover his mouth with his other sleeved hand. He was just too happy... After so many years of being alone, he finally had someone to come and accompany him. He doesn't have to stay lonely forever anymore — he doesn't have to be always alone in this solitary space. "fuffuffuffuffu~! then i will make sure to think of a fitting name for me. by the time you come back, i will be looking forward for you to speak my **「name」**." the Tailor's own anticipation made him hug his own work to his chest, the lights in his eyes were almost dancing in his glee. **「It」** was wrong, and will be damned now that it knew.

_'He really has a distinct laugh.'_ Ink noted as he nodded to the Sans, amused to see the other vibrating from happiness. "How about the universe? Do you have an idea? We could always name it later too, though." even though he was pretty excited, Ink was patient enough to wait for the other's decision. He could name this small universe... but since he already offered to have this Sans name it, he can't take take back his words. And besides, how can he name this universe himself anyway? There is nothing but threads and this skeleton here.

"oh." naming himself was something quite difficult to think of, but when this poor place of a universe were to be named, the Sans felt the whole world rewind for a second before smiling in a fond way. This feeling... it seems that he knew what to name this universe — or to be more clearly, he knew the name of the universe that has been undone. It felt strange, yet familiar... but the answer was fixed from the beginning. All that had to be done was ask what Ink had just said: What is the name of this universe? With a smile that looks stunning and resolute, the Sans neatly folded his arms in his sleeves, a strange invisible aura pulling all the attention to him. " **「Tailoredtale」**. this universe shall be named as tailoredtale."

Such a simple answer, yet it somehow made Ink sense something strangely familiar. He can't pin it, but something about that name told him that this was not the only encounter he had with that name. Maybe it's because he is the original creator of this universe? Maybe this was the name of this universe, only to be left forgotten by him and everyone else. It didn't feel like that was the exact answer, he was close but still a little too far off. However, he wouldn't bother himself too much about it anyway.

"Tailoredtale it is then! Okay, Sans, I will definitely help you protect what remains in this universe."

"i believe in you."

Having sorted out the name of the universe that Sans settled in, Ink announced that he will have to leave because his duty is calling for him. Staying in this thread-filled space... was a pleasant experience, he had a good rest. But he knew that he can't stay for too long, who knows what Error or Nightmare or everyone else who doesnt have any good plans for the multiverse could do. At least, the Sans understood and was now seeing Ink off after a little more chat.

"be careful on your adventure, ink. make sure to watch out for your own health and take care of yourself. i'll be here, waiting for you until you come back." Ink laughed lightly at the other who was now acting like a worried mother hen. This was nice, to have someone worried about him. He will definitely try to come back and chat up to this Sans — it was really great to have a company like this in his break time. There was no pressure so he didn't have to make any unnecessary frantic movements and it was not empty like a white canvas. This must be what they called relaxing, Ink finds it pleasing.

"I'll be fine, Sans, I'll do what you say. Same goes to you too, take care of yourself friend. I'll be back as soon as I can." and with an exchange of goodbyes, Ink melted into a pure black ink and vanished without a trace — leaving the Sans looking at the place where the Creator had been.

"he called me his friend..." after a minute of daze, the Tailor immediately turned flustered, a mess of dark shades of reddish pink on his whole face. His SOUL was fluttering happily in his chest, he can hear it all too loudly. Remembering his company gave him warmth and the feeing of safety — a safety to what, he knew all too well. His empty world had been filled with laughter and so much happiness, it was truly a miracle made by the Creator.

 

_Friend? Foolishness! Did you forget what your 'lovely friends' did to you? Or maybe your head has rotten to the point where you lost all your memories._

  
An arrogant voice that sounded almost similar to the Sans echoed into the small skeleton's head. It was not loud, but it was enough to prod into his attention. It made the Sans shake his head and swiftly turn his back, his features having a lonesome demeanor.

'Ink is not like those impostors, he is real. i may have just met him now, but i am sure that he is a kind person who is willing to call me his friend. It's his mercy to me who he knows is suffering alone in this white.'

He was determined to defend Ink from the voice's unnecessary slandering. He knew that Ink will not harm him, he believes that he will not do such a horrible thing — _consciously_.

 

_Doesn't matter. He will abandon you like the rest._

  
" ** _no!_** " this time, all the patience in the skeleton went away — the lights in his eyes shaking in his indescribable emotion. "he promised me he will come back, so he WILL come back! no matter how long it takes, he will surely come back."

No matter what it takes, he will surely fulfill his promise!

...right...?

"ah..." trying to break free from uncertainty, the skeleton took in his world, the feeling of his SOUL beating slowly numbing in his chest. The silence once again took over. "... since when have this world expanded so much...?" but nothing answered him.

Unable to take the silence, he once again went back to his work space, fixing his weaved cloth and started embroidering flowers into it. Small hands started to work his needle slowly but ended up pricking his small little finger anyway.

**「** _**drip.** _ **」**

A small light blue stain was now added into the messy flower patterns of the cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates:
> 
> • A different reaction from Shears when he is being pestered by the voice.
> 
> • The voice inside Shears' head is commonly called to be 「It」. It's name is not yet discovered, so it should be taken lightly but recieved heavily by the end of the season/arc.
> 
> • Ink can show emotions, but they are stiff and is random. These emotions are, of course, available because of the existence of Ink's ink vials.
> 
> • More flustered Shears.
> 
> • Upside-down words to portray the passive effect of the Malware to Shears and how the readers/audience perceive it.


	3. THRDVRS | TLRDTL

Being a Creator was a busy role to have, Ink knew this and could only work his role until everything was all set for a while. He was quite enthusiastic, he created many universes—which he knew Error would be having ‘fun’ from his sudden creative mood—and even helped with the simple tasks. But somehow, right in the end of these tasks made him suddenly feel the dull ache on his chest, as if he was missing something important. But what was this‘important’ thing? He tried to find out and visited some universes like his usual routine, yet the dullness still stays. Why? Why was he feeling like this? Can someone tell him? Please?

Please… please…

… please remember…

「 _snip._ 」

Ink’s head ached but he didn’t flinch or even be fazed, he just shown a soulless expression on his face until something rang in his head. Of course! He had forgotten about the universe he was supposed to be visiting! He had promised this too, it must’ve been why he felt bothered for a while now. No matter, he can just directly go there anyway so he will just finish his job and check on Daybreak if he had something to report about.

“Oh?” Daybreak noticed something from Ink and looked at him with an indescribable questioning look. “You seem to be… rushing. Is there anywhere you plan to go?” he asked before smiling gently, sipping on the tea cup as he watch the Creator with calculating eyes.

“Yep! I actually have somewhere to go while there isn’t much to do. So you guys have to watch out for yourselves for a while. I’m sure you can handle Error pretty well—it’s not like your brother is teaming up with him or anything, so you’ll handle it well—”

“But.” Daybreak interjected, a light frown on his face as if Ink was saying something wrong. “But there is a resistance happening in the Multiverse. I won’t be able to handle them myself so you will have to need to stay.”

“No.” to Daybreak’s surprise, Ink was firm in his decision unto leaving for his ‘ _break_ ’. “I will go. The resistence are hardly a threat to us and to the multiverse. They are not aggressive like Daemon’s faction. And whoever their leader is, I’m quite sure that they are neutral so we don’t have to be alarmed by them.”

「 _snip_.」

“… okay then, if that’s what you think.” Hearing those words, Ink immediately disappeared—leaving only a droplet of black ink from where he had last stood. As he left, Daybreak’s cup of tea shattered from Daybreak’s grip on it’s handle. He didn’t look angry, but he didn’t look happy either. It looks like he was affected by how Ink was acting out. “A bug maybe? Hmmm, I should ask him where he will be heading off next time.”

_Unbeknownst to Ink, he had brought calamity upon his newly made friend._

Meanwhile, the Sans in Tailoredtale shivered and looked around in confusion. Had this place gone colder? He thought. Ever since Ink had arrived here in Tailoredtale, the silence and the white had made him uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe he was longing for a companion to be with? It had been a long, long time since he had been able to talk to an actual person—not a disembodied voice echoing in his head. It must have been affected by the sudden visit that he had to feel the discomfort that he felt way back in his first few days of accepting that everything was gone.

Shaking his head, the Sans continued to his work, wrapping the white threads into a big ball. This whole two weeks, he had been cleaning up so that the place would at least be presentable. Though the voice in his head told him things that made his hope waver, he still help on to that small little thread of hope he could grasp on. Thankfully though, his hope was not for naught.

“Hey!” the voice of the monster who the Sans was waiting for echoed from the distance, making the Sans whip his head towards the sound and watch it’s source slowly come into view. Ink has arrived, walking into the path of white flowers he had made so that the Creator wouldn’t get lost and holding one of the flowers in the ground.

“ink!” something snapped inside the sans that couldn’t be explain— _at least for now_. He felt like tearing up upon seeing the Creator, relief and something else flooding into his soul that he couldn’t help but make haste towards Ink with a happy smile and glee in his voice. “you arrived! i thought you have already forgotten me… ” then his voice turned shaky at the end, the hypnotic lights in his eyes shook for a moment but stilled with so much hope. Ink could only scratch the back of his head.

_‘I don’t think I should tell him that I forgot about him for the whole two weeks.’_  the Creator thought, smiling helplessly at the Sans who looked so happy at seeing him. ‘If I do, I know he will be sad. Who am I to take his sadness away?’

“Sorry, I got too busy around the Multiverse.” Ink said, half telling the truth and the other half lying. The Sans seemed to accept this as he nodded briskly in acceptance. Somehow, somewhere in Ink’s empty chest, something gave him a feeling of guilt. Or was it guilt? Ink could only contemplate about it for a moment.

Unconsciously, the body found a way to ease the feeling by putting a hand on the Sans’ head— _are those flowers… stitched on his head…?_ —patting the other’s head in a gentle motion, making the Sans freeze on the spot.

The Sans went into daze when a gentle hand patted his head. It made him remember of someone who used to do this—a warm hand and a gentle smile flashing into his head, completely engulfing his thoughts.

_‘Despite of everything…’ his smooth voice echoed. ‘… it’s still you after all, Sans.’_

_'Iʇ’s sʇᴉll ʎon…’_

The memory broke when the hand patting his head was taking off. The dazed look he had was replaced with a flustered one, but with a bonus happy smile like nothing had happened at all. “So, how are you? Have you…?” once the Sans saw a curious glint in his eyes, he made a step back—not wanting to get into Ink’s vomiting view as he intends none of those when the Creator gets too excited. “… have you decided for you name?”

The Sans straightened his posture— _one with pride and dignity_ —and took out a pair of metallic tailor shears our from his sleeves, one that looked like an ordinary metal with a very sharp blade that seemed to give Ink the feel that it could cut through everything. The Sans then gave it to Ink for inspection as he had noticed the interest on the other’s lights in the eye sockets. “shears!” he giggled, one sleeved hand covering his mouth. “from this forward, i wish to be called as shears sans. will this do, my dear ink?”

Upon closer inspection to the scissors, Ink was impressed that the Sans— _who now has the name Shears_ —had this kind of magic item. He couldn’t seem to [*CHECK] it, as every time he does, it only redirect’s to Shear’s check box.

[ * Shears Sans.]

[ * Condition: Stable.]

[ * ATK – 1 DEF – 1.]             

[ * Took everything into his hands and ended it.]

“Hmm…”

“ink, is there something bothering you…?” Shears asked in concern, wondering why the Creator made a long pause while staring at his shears for more than a minute now.

“Oh, nothing.” Ink said, smiling at Shears as he return the scissors to the other. “Your name is a good choice! From now on, I will call you Shears— _Shears Sans._ ” he gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up. Ink was sincerely happy that his new friend finally has a name—especially so that it was not too confusing and forgettable for him.

“ _fuffuffuffuffu_ ~! then this time, i shall introduce myself properly!” Shears lowered his head in a respecting manner, made a curtsy and smiled gently. “hello ink, my name is shears sans. welcome to my world—tailoredtale. it is a pleasure to meet you, oh dear creator.” with a happy melody applied in his voice, Ink laughed and took one of Shears’ hands—shaking it vigorously unlike the grace that Shears had shown him when he was introducing himself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Shears! Now that I have something to call you, I can finally get to tell about you to my friends!” but the good atmosphere immediately dropped for the tailor upon mentioning the word ‘ _friends_ ’—hypnotic lights in his eye sockets disappeared for a moment before returning immediately as if it never happened at all. It was barely noticeable but Ink surely didn’t miss it, even if it looked like it was a play of sight. But seeing no point on asking about it, Ink just shrugged it off and continued on to a place where there was lesser strings and threads on the ground— _Upon Ink’s arrival in Tailoredtale, he was quite surprised to be greeted by the white ground with small mountains of ball of threads and a path of white coloured flowers that seemed to be weaved and sewn. Shears surely had a lot of time in his hands, but Ink understood immediately that Shears was worried that he would get lost from this space that is somehow a universe. of course, he had to walk on the side of the path. He knew that stepping on something that is created with so much effort is insulting, even Ink himself would find himself frowning if it happened to him. And so, with a flower picks up and gently secured in his hand, he followed the path of the flowers in order to find the only occupant in this universe_ —in which Ink wanted to ask about but had long forgotten.

Both the Tailor and the Creator chatter away all of the thing that had happened inside the universe and also outside. But since Shears only had a little to share, Ink filled up most of the silence with his stories about the adventures he had while protecting the Multiverse. He told Shears about his team, Valor and Daybreak, and also about the bad Sanses wandering about in the multiverse while bringing chaos to many lives. But one Sans in particular caught the attention of Shears—as Ink seems to be talking about him more than the others. It’s the Sans named Error, one deemed to be the Destroyer of Universes, a very dangerous monster who is a glitch. Ink talked about bad things of Error, how the other was just unhesitating at destroying universes with or without Ink’s presence. This got Shears worried if Ink somehow developed disdain to glitches and errors.

“—but that glitch just wouldn’t listen! Whenever I create something, he destroys something. I tried to stop creating once but he continued destroying everything. It just doesn’t make sense, I don’t even know where that guy came from. And there is that Fresh monster too, I still don’t know where he came from but I’m sure that he and I won’t agree—I just can feel it. _Sigh_ , there are just so many things in the Multiverse that is anomalistic. I don’t know but… it feels like something bad will happen.” Ink then paused, stiffly turning to the Tailor who was sewing on a piece of cloth while listening intently despite of his concentrated look. “…”

“Ah!”

“a-ah?!” Shears was surprised at Ink’s sudden exclamation, making him prick himself in the thumb. Though it was painful, Shears was more concerned that something happened to Ink, so he managed to ignore the pain and look at Ink with heavy concern. “i-ink? is there something wrong?” he asked, as he drop the items he was using and crawl nearer to Ink for inspection. Right when he was about to touch Ink’s cheeks, the Creator grabbed the stitched up hand and pulled the Tailor closer—face inches away from another, making the Tailor flush in full dark pink.”i-ink?!” now shears was flustered and confused.

“ _What if they come here?!_ ” Ink voiced out his concern to Shears, making the other more concerned that he already was. “You are _all alone_ in here! Can you even fight?!” Ink was truly worried about Shears, as the other really doesn’t look like one to fight. It was true that universes gets destroyed in a daily basis, Error made sure of that fact, but it didn’t mean that he can just least the only Tailoredtale around the multiverse to be destroyed or corrupted by thosevillains. Poor tailor was stranded alone in an empty universe, only to die alone without anyone else to remember him. “What— _what if_ —!”

“ink!” what a hand snapped in front of Ink, all the things in his mind vanished, leaving him only to stare at Shears’ face who was very close to his. It was like magic, his attention was immediately taken and the feeling of urgency disappeared. Shears was delighted to see that it worked, and now he was taking off his hand from Ink’s strong grip. “you worry too much about me, my friend. it seems like you have forgotten that i used to be alone for avery long time in here. shan’t that be a proof enough that i can be safe?” but even with his assurance, Ink didn’t feel assured at all—the frown on his face said so. Ink didn’t buy it at all, it made him more conflicted. The fact that Shears didn’t face any threats means that he hadn’t defended himself yet from any attack. Meaning, Shears was very vulnerable, and Ink wouldn’t be able to defend him if the excrement hits the fan… too many universes to protect…

“if you still worry, then i have a solution for your dilemma.” before Ink could ask anything, Shears was already tugging his closer down and started working on his scarf, sewing embroidery on it. The other’s gentle yet serious look made Ink unable to speak and move, only marvelling on how the other could have those expressions together perfectly. A small silence passed— _though it wasn’t uncomfortable_ —and Shears expression finally brightened up as he patted on the scarf. “there.”

Once the other was done with his work, Ink raised his left arm and looked at the embroidered magenta dasies, the same magenta colours that were on Shears’ eye lights and stitches. Though it was only occupied a part of his scarf, it was eye catching and felt…

_… it felt different and foreign._

“This is…?”

“embroidered flowers, daisies to be exact—only that they are magenta. They are made from the threads inside my soul. but unlike all the other threads you can see here in tailoredtale, mine can change colour when something happens to me. it turns into a bright colour when i am happy, darker when i am in a state of chaos. by this, you will know that i am safe or in danger—take is as a bell that  rings when something harmful happened to me, even though i truly doubt for that to happen.” that… is actually a clever idea, Ink doesn’t really mind the new addition to his scarf too so all for the best. Ink then smiled childishly, liking the cute little flowers on his scarf that had a charm to it.

“Thanks Shears. This is—” but before he could even finish, something echoed in his head that took him by surprise.


	4. THRDVRS | TLRDTL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion.
> 
> Daybreak = Dream Sans  
> Valour = Blueberry/Swap Sans

"Thanks Shears. This is—" before he could even finish his words, Ink was taken by surprise when something echoed in his head—like an automated voice whispering softly to his ears.

**「 *Maximum speed has been upgraded.」**

**「 *Magic defence has been upgraded.」**

**「 *Regeneration has been upgraded to 15%.」**

His status... has been increased...? Shears can make an item that can increase stats? That was rare-Ink knew there were only a few people in each universe that could make an item that carries a stat increase, let alone give an item a regenerative ability. He doesn't recall making a Sans that has such ability, but this fact made Shears all the more mysterious and strange to Ink-making the Creator become aware of the weird feel he has for Shears. Maybe he had underestimated Shears? He couldn't be blamed if he does, though, as all he could see was a graceful, feminine and cloth loving skeleton who really doesn't feel like anything that Ink had felt from other Sanses.

"... Woah..." the dumbstruck expression on Ink's face made Shears giggle slightly, loving on witnessing the rare expressions on Ink's face. The sudden increase of stats must've surprised the Creator-Shears himself was surprised when he found out about this as well. This move was a risky move as it could've alerted _them_ but despite of all things, he still trusts Ink and could not find himself doubting the Creator. And besides, with the stitch in the other's scarf... he...

A giggle came out of Shears' mouth, making Ink look at him in confusion which let Shears' to cover his mouth so his giggles wouldn't come out loudly.

"I didn't know you can place stats on items, Shears, you have an amazing ability!"

"well, all my works came from the _soul_ after all. and knowing my friend is outside fighting to protect the multiverse? i cannot help but worry as well. so to make things even for the both of us, i gave you a little gift that could cease your dilemma and also mine. with this I am also assured that you would come back, safe, to me." the tailor then helped Ink straighten his scarf then gave it a gentle pat with his small stitch-filled hand. "with this, we both gain something, right?"

"You say that but I am the one getting all the gains..." Ink mumbled with furrowed brows, only to change his expressions immediately and grin at Shears brightly. "... I can bring you back something when I return! Do you have anything that you want? Maybe something from the outside? I'll be sure to put it on my notepad so I can remember."

"..." Shears paused when Ink asked him those questions. He never really considered or thought of having anything else but having Ink in Tailoredtale to accompany him. And aside from chatting with Ink, all he does is sew, create fabrics and make clothes. So what could he ask from Ink aside from anything related from needles and threads? "it would be wonderful to have something from you, ink, but i do not have anything in mind. you could bring me anything and i would love it. though it would be nice to see what the multiverse has to offer, i would love to see the wonders of your creations, my dear ink."

Something inside Ink made him feel warm all over. He doesn't know why or what made him warm but it was enough to make him soften and smile naturally.

"Okay, the next meeting, I will bring you the Multiverse."

_ba-thump..._

_ba-thump..._

  
"i-ink!" Shears flushed pink, flustered at Ink's previous words. "y-you jest!" Shears then placed a hand on his flushed cheeks, trying to calm down his flustered self before he starts getting worse. "there is no need to bring everything here, i dare say that it wouldn't be possible to bring such world unto mine as well."

"You don't know that." there was a serious tone in Ink's voice, making Shears who noticed it get more flustered. "When I say I'll bring the multiverse here, I will bring it here. Just you wait!" then the Creator paused, staring blankly at Shears making the tailor look at him in confusion- _still trying to calm down from his flustered state-_ and worry. "... what was I saying again?" with a chuckle, Shears guided their conversations about something else-patiently listening to Ink while working on the green cloth with embroidered black lines. The conversation went to the same route where Ink complained endlessly about the evil Sanses and Error, with sears listening patiently at the Creator with utmost patience that even Ink-who knew he talks too much-was very surprised and impressed about. This continued on until Shears decided to ask a question.

"what if they did something bad because they have a reason?"

"Eh?" Ink blinked, surprised at Shears for asking such a thing.

"what if they did what they have done because there is a reason to their actions? i'm not really trying to side them or so, but i do wonder why they would enact as a villain—everything has a reason after all." Shears simply said, eye sockets focused at the article at work on his hands, and remembered some unpleasant memories wherein evil had no reason to terrorize. "to bring fear to the masses, they might really have-"

" _ **W H A T. A R E. Y O U. S A Y I N G**_ **?** "

Shears' whole body frame trembled when the change of air happened around Ink. He had terror written all over his face, eyes distant as if he was remembering something while looking at Ink. But thankfully, it ended soon as Ink looked at him with worry. All the terror flew away and was changed with a helpless one. "ink, my dear ink, you must know that there is no evil if there is no good. that is why i plead to you, ask once, twice and trice to the person who did wrong. once the third is asked, an answer will most likely come to light."

"Why... they killed many people, destroyed so many lives, and even go all the way to spread their evil deeds to others as well. Why... why do you plead for the guilty? For the evil?" Ink was very confused on why Shears was adamant on protecting what was wrong, what was harmful. But instead of speaking more, he decided to ask what made the other want to defend the ' _wrong_ ' side. So instead of contradicting the tailor, Ink asked-he asked why Shears saw differently than him.

"what is evil?" Shears spoke of his thoughts with a soft yet strong voice, one that was filled with confidence and strength. "what is good? to the fly, it is evil for a spider to eat its kind. but for the spider, it is good to eat the flies as it sustains them-it makes them alive. what if it they do their deeds for their own good, something that we couldn't understand?"

「 _snip_ 」

"You..." the Creator trailed off, looking at Shears with eyes dimming but later brightening as the silence ensued. "... you are right..."

「 _snip_ 」

"If I don't ask them why and kept chasing after them like a headless chicken, that would make me no different from them. Okay Shears, I'll ask."

「 _snip_ 」

"... I'll... ask."

After a while of silence, Ink bid his good bye and left Shears in Tailoredtale. the tailored stayed yet looked at the last place Ink stood. His chest was flooded with worry—worry that Ink would not come back after what Shears had said. With the growing unease, Shears decided to work it off with his piece. But of course, peace was not something that he could have all too easily.

_He left you._

  
' _But he came back and will come back_.'

_You can't lie to your feelings. He will just be like all the others, leaving you... betraying you. He will just break you all over again until there is nothing left._

  
"I believe in Ink. He is fighting for his own fate, I can see it with my own sight." Shears said, determined that Ink wouldn't abandon him despite of the tailor's fear of being left behind. "I believe... in my friend."

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ •

  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the doodle sphere, two figures waited for the arrival of the Creator who was running late from their meeting. Daybreak, who was the most patient between them, had already set up a table with a warm pot of tea served for three people. Of course, this warm drink was shared with the other figure, Valour, who was chatting up a storm to Daybreak in order to kill time while waiting for their leader.

"Did you notice something strange about Ink lately, Valour?" Daybreak asked with a voice slow and almost regal—one that a well composed person who came from a high standing would have. "Strange like he... he is acting out of character." he paused a bit, thinking deeply about his question before he picked up his cup of tea and drank it with elegance.

"Eh? Strange? Out of character?" Valour blinked, his bright starry eyes looking at Daybreak in confusion. "I don't think he is acting strange. Though one time, though, I saw him grinning a lot. He looked very happy—which is rare, not strange."

  「 _crack_ 」  

This was the second time Daybreak's teacup cracked and shattered—this week has not been good to him as Ink has. Daybreak turned silent, not listening to Valor's loud chattering. He once against went into a deep thought as he tries to think of the possible outcomes that would happen if this strangeness of Ink continues. So many things flashed in his mind, all of them didn't seem to be good to him. The want to learn the source of Ink's new developments was something Daybreak sees as a must. But it seems like he doesn't need to know as Ink arrived with a little surprise with him.

_The teacup shattered._

"Ink..." Daybreak stared at Ink with wide eye sockets. Shock was all over his face, but he immediately regained his composure and took the other tea that was for Ink—his hands slightly trembling. "... what a lovely embroidered flowers you have on your scarf. May I ask where you got it from?"

Valour, who had stopped his chattering, looked at Daybreak like a confused child. Earlier, Daybreak had asked him if Ink was acting strange. Yet, here Daybreak was, acting strange instead. He never knew, in his life, he would see a calm looking smile that felt so scary and bone-chilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version of Chapter One is fimally out! Sorry if it's a short chapter. I will give a whole day for you peeps to read this version and the older one before I fully delete the older chapter. Also, I would like to say in advance that the older chapter had more content than this because this chapter had half of the content that the first original chapter had. But anyway, I think it's best to leave cliff hangers anyway since a lot of changes are bound to happen. Anyway, I won't explain in detail the changes that is bound to happen. I will just put up the important stuff I think is worth mentioning.
> 
> • The gibberish you see in the Intro is not just some random crap I put up. To decode it, you will have to 
> 
> • Ink is showing more of his character in here — making it more convincing if he is told to be SOULLESS. Better make him in character a bit more.
> 
> • Threadverse has a special feature: given names. Wherein special characters have names special only to them. In here, Ink's given name is Inscription.
> 
> • Shears' magenta colors now gives an effect to various people. How they will react to it also varies from people to people.
> 
> I think this is all that is worth mentioning. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Please do look forward on the next one. Also, it is recommended that you peeps point out the typos and errors in my grammar because I barely had time to edit this chapter. I will recheck them later and correct them when it's an eyesore. Welp, thats it, see you peeps later!


End file.
